teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
A Very Potter Musical
thumb|278pxA Very Potter Musical est la première pièce à succès de la Team StarKid . C'est une comédie musicale parodiant les livres Harry Potter de JK Rowling. Les StarKid l'ont montré pour la première fois sur scène le 9 avril 2009 au Walgreen Drama Center au campus de The University of Michigan. Ils postent la pièce en ligne le 5 juillet 2009, pour que leur famille et leurs amis n'ayant pas pu se rendre à la représentation puisse voir leur performance. La pièce crée tout de suite le buzz: la Team StarKid se fait connaître dans le monde entier. Cette pièce reprend les livres 1, 4, 6 et 7 de Harry Potter. La pièce est réalisée par Matt Lang , écrites par Matt et Nick Lang ainsi que Brian Holden. La musique et les chansons ont été composées par Darren Criss et A.J. Holmes. L'Histoire Résumé Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard où de nouvelles aventures les attend: Voldemort est de retour et il prépare sa vengeance contre le Garçon qui a Survécu. Ajouté à cela, Harry n'arrive pas à conquérir Cho Chang, une nouvelle élève, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que le professeur Quirrel arrivent à Poudlard, et ce dernier semble cacher quelque chose sous son turban... De plus, Draco et Ron se découvrent chacun une attirance étrange pour Hermione. thumb|left Une année comme les autres à Poudlard ? Mais lorsque Voldemort et Quirrel développent presque plus que de l'amitié, que Draco se roule par terre sans raison et que Dumbledore expose un poster de Zac Efron dans son bureau, on peut dire que cette année va être Totally Awesome ! Acte par Acte A venir Le Cast *Harry Potter – Darren Criss *Ron Weasley – Joey Richter *Hermione Granger – Bonnie Gruesen *Voldemort – Joe Walker *Quirrell – Brian Rosenthal *Draco Malefoy – Lauren Lopez *Albus Dumbledore – Dylan Saunders *Severus Snape/Rogue – Joe Moses *Ginny Weasley – Jaime-Lyn Beatty *Goyle/Rumbleroar – Jim Povolo *Neville Londubat – Richard Campbell *Cho Chang – Devin Lytle *Lavande Brown – Sango Tajima *Crabbe – Julia Albain *Cédric Diggory/Cornelius Fudge – Tyler Brunsman *Bellatrix Lestrange – Britney Coleman *Molly Weasley – Lily Marks Les Chansons thumb|300px|Les musiciens et le co-compositeur A.J. HolmesLes chansons de A Very Potter Musical ont été composées par Darren Criss et A.J Holmes. *Get Back to Hogwarts (chanson d'ouverture chantée par Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen, Tyler Brunsman, Lauren Lopez, Dylan Saunders et l'ensemble). *As Different As Can Be (chantée en duo par Joe Walker et Brian Rosenthal) *Ginny's song (chantée par Darren Criss) *As Different As Can Be Reprise (chantée en duo par Joe Walker et Brian Rosenthal) *The Dragon's Song (chantée par Darren Criss) *Cho's Song (chantée par Darren Criss) *Granger Danger (chantée par Joey Richter et Lauren Lopez en duo) *To Dance Again (chantée par Joe Walker et l'Ensemble) *Missing You (chantée par Darren Criss et Brian Rosenthal en duo) *Harry (chantée par Jaime Lyn Beatty) *Not Alone (chantée par Jaime Lyn Beatty, Darren Criss, Joey Richter et Bonnie Gruesen) *Voldemort is Goin' Down (chantée par Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen et l'ensemble) *Not Alone/Goin' Back To Hogwarts Reprise (chantée par tout le cast) Répliques (anglais) *''Oh my Rowling !'' Ginny Weasley *''Oh my god Hermione just SHUT UP !'' Ron Weasley *''- Hupplepuff are particullary good finders ! - What the hell is a Hupplepuff ? - ...'' Cédric Diggory et Albus Dumbledore *''Did somebody say Draco Malefoy ?'' Draco Malefoy *''Rumbleroar is a Lion. Who can talk. Draco Malefoy *''You can't just go to Pigfart ! It's on MARS ! ''Draco Malefoy *''I can't get her out of my head and everytime I look at her I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault, that bitch ! ''Ron Weasley à propos d'Hermione. *''Bitch I ain't Cho Chang ! Lavande Brown *''I may be frumpy but I'm supersmart''. Hermione Grangerthumb|300px *''What do you want with a rocketship ? What business do you have on Mars ? Voldemort *''I WANT HERMIONE GRANGER !!! And a rocketship. Draco Malefoy *''Goyle Rules !'' Goyle *''Thanks Hermione. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley *''You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died ! Draco Malefoy. *''What the devil is goin' on heeere ? Severus Snape. *''I won't fall in love with Hermione Granger. Not even if we were the last two people on Earth and she looked absolutely stunning in her ball gown and everytime I looked at her at got butterfly in my tummies. Not even then. ''Draco Malefoy *''He' sucks! I'm totally gonna win! It's in the bag! ''Harry Potter à propos de Cédric Diggory *''I'm the boy that lived, not died! ''Harry Potter *''More like supermegafoxyawesomehot! ''Harry Potter à propos de Cho Chang *''It's simply guys: the cloak! Of course; the cloak! ''Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter *''I hear everything that you hear! ''Lord Voldemort *''I would give her an 8...an 8.5 or a 9...not over a 9.8! ''Draco Malfoy à propos d'Hermione Granger *''I've to fight a goat? I hope that I can't do that, morally.... ''Harry Potter *''If you're a good enough student, Rumbleroar let's you ride around on his back! ''Drago Malfoy *''I'm just awesome at dancing! ''Harry Potter *''Hey Cho! Come on dance with me. I'm Harry Potter, let's go! Harry Potter *''And don't suggest a giant slide or a trampoline, 'cause we've already tried those... Lord Voldemort *- This year I plan to study a lot... - That would be cool if you were actually hot! - Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got! Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter *''This place has really gone to the dogs! Well perhaps next year, I'll be transfered to Pigfarts! ''Draco Malfoy *''Harry, why can't you see...What you're doing, to me... ''Ginny Weasley *''I'll see my friends gonna laugh til we cry...Take my Firebolt gonna take to the sky! No way this year anyone's gonna die! And it's gonna be totally awesome! ''Harry Potter *''What? What the hell is this? You expect me to sing about her, I don't care about her! It's just a little makeup...Draco, wake up! I'm mistaken...She...is the hottest girl I've never seen! Now...because she's like a girl I've never seen! Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.... ''Draco Malfoy *''It's all that I love and It's all that I need! At Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think we're goin' back! ''Élèves de Poudlard Traduction ''A venir... Anecdotes *Les StarKid ne s'attendaient pas du tout à un tel succès, ils pensaient au contraire que les fans de Harry Potter détesteraient. *Lorsque dans la pièce, Ginny demande à Harry, Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils feraient avec une cape d'invisibilité, Harry répond: "I'd kick weiner dog". Ceci est une improvisation de Darren Criss sur scène, la phrase originale étant "I would be a hockey player". *La chanson "Harry" chantée par Ginny est en réalité une modifcation de la chanson "Samy" de Little White Lie. Darren Criss devait écrire une chanson pour Ginny dans l'urgence et il a décidé de reprendre cette chanson en modifiant quelques paroles, cette chanson collant parfaitement à la situation de Ginny dans le spectacle. Galerie A Very Potter Musical png.png Pigfarts.jpg Draco ginny harry hermione ron.jpg Avpmharry.jpg Avpm3.jpg 6249262.jpg Avpm5.jpg Avpm2.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231122-604-453.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231124-604-453.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231109-604-453.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231107-453-604.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231105-453-604.jpg Cast-of-A-Very-Potter-Musical-starkidpotter-7231103-453-604.jpg A-very-potter-musical-3.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Les Spectacles